The present invention relates to substituted norbornane derivatives of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR1## wherein each of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond with the proviso that at least one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond; wherein n is 0 or 1 with the proviso that n is 1 when both dashed lines are carbon-carbon single bonds and n is 0 when one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are each the same or different hydrogen or lower alkyl; wherein Y is: ##STR2## WHEREIN Z is one of the moieties: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each alkyl; wherein R.sub.7, R.sub.8 and R.sub.10 are each the same or different hydrogen or lower alkyl; wherein R.sub.9 and R.sub.9.sup.' taken separately are the same or different lower alkyl, or taken together is lower alkylene; wherein the dotted line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; and wherein each of the wavy lines represents, in the alternative, exo or endo isomers, produced by the novel processes of our invention, and to novel compositions using one or more of such substituted norbornane derivatives to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Fruity, piney/green, winey, fruity-estery, cedarwood, floral, woody, balsam tree resin-like, sweet, fruity berry, incense, minty, balsam, blueberry, piney, green fruity and/or pine needle/green aromas with piney, eugenol/clove, spicey, fruity, winey, sweet, banana-like, estery, balsam tree resin-like, woody, incense, warm tea-like, floral, cedarwood, rosey, berry, tea, astringent, bitter, camphoraceous green/earthy, green, minty, earthy, red beet-like, balsam natural-like, balsam resin-like, rum-like and/or blueberry tastes are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors and medicinal product flavors.
Sweet, woody, fruity, cooling aroma prior to smoking and sweet, natural tobacco like smoke flavor characteristics in the mainstream on smoking are desirable in tobaccos and in tobacco flavoring compositions.
Intense and pleasant, twiggy, melony, sweet, woody, fruity, spicey (nutmeg, pepper), herbaceous, fir-balsam, thujone-like, cedar leaf, camphoraceous, musty, minty, fresh cut pine/spruce, artemesia, natural-like, cresylic, borneol aromas with strong armoise-like undertones are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,358 issued on Dec. 3, 1974, discloses a process for producing 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene in both the exo and endo forms which have uses in perfumery and other fragrance applications. These compounds have the structures: ##STR4## These compounds, produced by reaction of cyclopentadiene with mesityl oxide, are starting materials for producing a number of the compounds of our invention. However, the compounds of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties when compared with the 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene of U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,358.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,761 discloses the use of perfumery of 4-(2'-norbornyl)-2-butanones having the structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R is hydrogen or lower alkyl containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Such compounds have structures which are different in kind from the structures of the compounds of our invention. Also disclosed as intermediates for producing the foregoing compounds are compounds having the generic structure: ##STR6## wherein the dotted line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond. In addition, the following reaction sequence is set forth therein: ##STR7##
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969, Vol. 1, discloses the use in perfume compositions and in foodstuff flavors of "fenchone", "fenchyl alcohol", "camphene carbinol", and "camphene carbinyl acetate", thus:
(i) "1385: FENCHONE PA0 (ii) "1387: FENCHYL ALCOHOL PA0 (iii) "1028: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2, beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHANOL "Camphene carbinol". ##STR10## PA0 (iv) "1029: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2 - beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHYLACETATE
laevo-Fenchone. (dextro- is known but less common as a fragrance material).
1,3,3-Trimethyl-2-norbornanone. PA2 1,3,3-Trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanone-2. ##STR8## Warm-camphoraceous, powerful and diffusive, basically sweet odor. Warm, somewhat burning and bitter taste with a medicinal note. PA2 This ketone finds some use as a masking odor in industrial fragrances. It is also used in the reconstruction of Fennel oil and a few other essential oils. PA2 In spite of its rather unpleasant taste, it is used in various Berry complex flavors, in Spice complexes and in certain types of Liquer flavoring. PA2 The concentration used is about 0.1 to 5 ppm in the finished product. PA2 1,3,3-trimethyl-2-norbornanol. PA2 1,3,3-Trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanol-2. PA2 2-Fenchanol. PA2 Fenchol. ##STR9## The racemic alpha-Fenchol has a somewhat lower melting point, and the beta-Fenchols are all liquid at room temperature. PA2 Fenchol made by reduction of Fenchone from Cedarleaf oil is usually a mixture of several isomers, including the crystalline alpha-isomers. The beta-isomer forms a crystalline Hydrate which may be solid at room temperature. PA2 Almost insoluble in water, soluble in alcohol, miscible with oils. Powerful and diffusive, Camphor-like, but sweeter and more Citrus-like almost Lime-like odor with more or less or an earthy-dry character, according to the composition and isomer-ratio. PA2 The taste is somewhat bitter-Lime-like, camphoraceous and slightly woody-musty. PA2 This interesting alcohol (or mixed alcohols) finds use in perfume compositions ranging from woody or herbaceous to Citrus-Lime and even certain floral types. It produces power and "lift" to floral fragrances, and solid background to Lime and other Citrus bases, having the advantage over the Terpenes in being very stable in soap. PA2 Fenchyl alcohol is also used in flavor compositions such as Strawberry and other berries, Lime and Spice, etc. PA2 The concentration is normally low, e.g. 0.2 up to 5 ppm in the finished product". PA2 Sweet-camphoraceous, warm and soft odor with a woody undertone. Upon standing it may develop an odor resembling that of Celluloid. PA2 Although rarely offered commercially, this chemical could find some use in perfume compositions of the woody, Oriental and orrisy type, in new variations of Pine fragrances, and in various soap and detergent perfumes". PA2 "camphene carbinyl acetate". ##STR11## Mild and sweet-woody odor with a floral-piney undertone. The commercial products are probably not well-defined single chemicals, and great variations in odor have been observed. PA2 This ester has been developed in line with the research on Sandalwood type odors. The parent alcohol "Camphene carbinol" was once considered useful as a Sandalwood type material, but it has found more use as a sweetening and enriching ingredient in sophisticated Pine fragrances. The title ester finds limited use in perfume compositions of woody character, Fougeres, Pine fragrances, etc. and it blends very well with the Cyclohexanol derivatives, Ionones, iso-Bronylacetate, Nitromusks, etc.".
The 2-2-butenoyl)-3,3-dimethylnorboranane produced according to Example XII imparts a green, melony, herbal, ozoney and twiggy character of pine needle to the middle portion of the aroma profile and dry out.
The mixture of 2-(2-butenoyl)-3,3-dimethylnorbornane and 2-(3-butenoyl)-3,3-dimethylnorbornane produced according to Example III imparts the sweet, bright, melony, herbal lift so necessary to this pine needle oil formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,456 discloses monocyclic compounds having the generic structure: ##STR12## containing one double bond in position 2'- or 3'- of the acyl side-chain and either one double bond in position 1- or 2- (as shown in the above formula, the double bond in the 2 position can be either in the cycle or the side chain), or two conjugated double bonds in positions 1- and 3- of the cycle, the double bonds being represented by dotted lines, and wherein n is zero or 1, R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 represent hydrogen or one of them a lower alkyl radical, such as methyl or ethyl, and the others hydrogen, and R.sup.4, R.sup.5 , R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 represent hydrogen or one of them a lower alkyl radical, such as methyl or ethyl, and the others hydrogen, as being useful in perfumery and food flavors and also flavors, beverages, animal feeds and tobaccos. Specifically disclosed in this patent is a compound having the structure: ##STR13##
U.S. Application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 551,030, filed on Feb. 19, 1975 discloses, interalia, perfumery uses of compounds having the structures: ##STR14## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon bond and each of the wavy lines is a carbon-carbon single bond, one of the carbon-carbon single bonds represented by the wavy line being epimeric with respect to the other of the carbon-carbon single bonds represented by the wavy line.
In addition, various processes and compounds relating to the synthesis of synthetic sandalwood oil components are described in the following U.S. Patents:
(i) Perfume Compounds And Process For Preparing Same-3,673,261 issued June 27, 1972: Compounds: ##STR15## 2-methylene-3-exo-(trans-4'-methyl-5'-hydroxypent-3'-enyl)-bicyclo[2.2.1]h e ptane; trans-3-normethylbeta-santalol ##STR16## 2-methylene-3-exo-(cis-4'-methyl-5'-hydroxypent-3'-enyl)-bicyclo[ 2.2.1]heptane; cis-3-normethyl-beta-santalol ##STR17## 2-methylene-3-exo-(4'-methyl-5'-hydroxypentyl)-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane; 3-normethyldihydro-beta-santalol
(ii) Dihydro-beta-santalol and Processes for Preparing Dihydro-beta-santalol From 3-Endo-Methyl-3-Exo-(4'-Methyl-5'-Hydroxyphenyl)-Norcamphor-3,673,263 issued June 27, 1972: ##STR18## dihydro-beta-santalol
(iii) Process for Preparing Beta-Santalol From 3-Methylnorcamphor - 3,662,008 issued May 9, 1972: ##STR19## endo-3-methyl-exo-3-(cis-5'-hydroxy-4'-methylpent-3'-enyl)-2-methylenebicy c lo[2.2.1]heptane ##STR20## endo-3-methyl-exo-3-(trans-5'-hydroxy-4'-methylpent-3'-enyl)-2-methylenebi c yclo[2.2.1]heptane
(iv) Process For Preparing Dihydro-Beta-Santalol From 3-Endo-Methyl-3-Exo-(4'-Methyl-5'-Hydroxypentyl)-Norcamphor - 3,673,266, issued June 27, 1972: ##STR21## dihydro-beta-santalol
None of the compounds disclosed in either U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,456 or U.S. Application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 551,030, filed February 19, 1975 have properties even closely similar to the properties of the compounds of the instant application.
Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 84, 73728n (abstract of Karaev, et al, Zh. Org. Khim. 1975, 11(12), 2622) discloses preparation of the compound: ##STR22## followed by isomerization with HgO/H.sub.2 SO.sub.4.
Klein and Rojahn, Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 84, 90327y (1976) discloses the use of compounds having the structure: ##STR23## (wherein the dashed line is a single or double bond) as an intermediate in the preparation of beta-santalol; but no organoleptic properties of these norbornane derivatives are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344, issued on July 24, 1973, discloses that chemical compounds characterized by the structural formula: ##STR24## wherein the dashed line represents the presence of a single or a double bond wherein R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.3 ', and R.sub.4 ' each represent hydrogen or lower methyl and R.sub.5 ' represents hydrogen or lower alkyl and R.sub.6 ' represents a polymethylene radical of from 2 to 4 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted with lower alkyl, which "as a whole exhibits a characteristic, pleasant, strong and long lasting aroma which is highly useful in the preparation of fragrance compositions and perfume products". Various notes are described such a green, cuminic, walnut, raw potato, earthy, camphoraceous, civet, walnut bark, neroli, anise, vegetable, menthone, animal, minty, eucalyptol, cucumber, pine and fecal. The specific ketals of our invention are not disclosed in 3,748,344.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 discloses as chemical intermediates for preparing the above ketal, a compound having the generic structure: ##STR25## wherein R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.3 ', R.sub.4 ', and R.sub.5 ' have the same meaning as defined above.
However, the specific genuses and compounds of our invention are not set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 and all uses of them as chemical intermediates for this genus of ketones is set forth in 3,748,344 at column 3, lines 61--70.
No prediction of the organoleptic properties of the compounds of the instant invention can be made by a study of the disclosure of 3,748,344.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 71, 49664z (abstract of SadykhZade, et al (U.S.S.R.). Dokl. Akad. Nauk Azerb. SSR 1968, 24(11), 38--41) discloses the synthesis of exo and endo forms of the compounds having the structures: ##STR26##
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 81, 135512m (abstract of Akhmedov, I.M., et al (Inst. Georg. Fiz. Khim., Baku, U.S.S.R.). Dokl. Akad. Nauk Az. SSR 1974. 30(4), 18--21) discloses the synthesis of the compound having the structure: ##STR27##
None of the Chemical Abstracts references discloses compounds which have a close structural relationship to the compound of the instant invention. In any event, the organoleptic properties of the compounds of the Chemical Abstract references are different in kind from those of the compounds of the instant invention.